


🐍Jevie-Romantic vacation🍎

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Airports, Auradon Prep (Disney), Beaches, F/M, Hotels, One Shot, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: With his stealing days behind him, Jay focuses his time on Auradon athletics and has earned the role of captain of Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields team. When Ben hears that Mal has returned to the Isle of the Lost after the pressure of royally perfect becomes too much for her.Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	🐍Jevie-Romantic vacation🍎

*Jay and Evie were going on a romantic vacation, so Jay and Evie were packing up a suitcase of what they needed. Jay was gonna surprise Evie with where they were going, he knew she loved places where there w as beautiful flowers and waterfalls as well as green trees somewhere away from Auradon, maybe Paris, Niagra Falls or Florida with warm beaches and just relax and enjoy themselves.*

*Evie was in her and Mal's room packing her suitcase and make-up bag, she was excited to spend some alone time with Jay while Mal and Carlos were spending time together.* "So M, what are you and Carlos gon do while Jay and I are away." *Evie said zipping up her suitcase and putting her make-up bag with it.* "No clue E, but were gonna probably walk the beach and just relax with Dude and eat snacks, do you know where Jay is taking you" *Mal said*

"No, he said it was a surprise, I hope it's somewhere away from Auradon we just need to get away from here for a while with all the drama that went on so it will be nice, I'll text you when we get there or on the plane I will miss you though but will bring back gifts." *Evie said hugging Mal as she went to meet Jay downstairs at the limo since he is driving them to the airport.* 

*Evie saw Jay and smiled hugging him.* "So Jay are you gonna tell me where we are going, are you driving us, I want to get away from Auradon for a while maybe for a week or 2 weeks." *Evie said wheeling her suitcase to the limo as Jay put them in along with his.* "Sorry Evie it's a surprise and I'm gonna keep it that way til we get there but it's gonna be a short drive to the airport and a long plane ride so make sure you get comfortable." *Jay said kissing her as he got in and buckled up.*

*Jay drove to the airport and parked the limo but asked the driver who drove them to come and pick it up as he and Evie got their bags out of the limo trunk and headed inside. They got through security, than headed to the baggage claim to make sure their luggage was on the plane and went to the counter to get tickets and waited at the gate.* "Jay please tell me where we're going I want to know." *Evie said giving him a pouty look.* "Sorry there Princess, can't say if I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise so please be patient and you will know when we land." *Jay said kissing her cheek*

*Once on the plane, Evie and Jay were in first class relaxing, Jay was listening to music while Evie was reading a magazine. She just loved reading about fashion and doing quizzes.* "Jay how did you manage to book us on a first class trip , did Fairy Godmother say it was ok to leave Auradon." *Evie said.* "Yes, she said we could since it is our Winter break and your gonna love it" *Jay said taking her hand as the pilot told them to buckle up so they can take off and he made sure Evie didn't hear where they were going.* "This is your pilot speaking we'll be taking off so buckle up and enjoy the ride also refreshments will be served." *The Pilot said as the stewardess came with a tray of snacks and drinks as Evie took 2 of each and handed them to Jay*

*The long plane ride was amazing but exhausting so while Jay slept Evie texted Mal.* "Hey M, how is your beach night going with Carlos, Jay and I are in first class and we should be back in 2 weeks this will make us relaxed and I'll keep in touch with you when we land and throughout the week, love and miss you." *Evie hit send and laid back with Jay and soon fell asleep while the sky turned into night they both were sleeping and hoping to be able to see everything.* 

*It was dark in Auradon during Mal and Carlos's date night walking on the beach, Mal heard her phone go off and saw the text from Evie and texted back. * "Glad you guys are having fun can't wait to see you when you get back and take lots of pictures, love you to E." *Mal hit send as she looked at Carlos.* "Evie said she and Jay are on the plane in first class and are enjoying it." *Mal said* "Great I can't wait to see where they go and what they come home with I mean gift wise" *Carlos said*

*Once the plane landed Jay and Evie woke up and stood waiting til others got off the plane.* "Well my lovely Princess, were here we just have to grab or bags and head to a car that will take us to the hotel so we can get settled and than grab some food and than rest til morning and than I'll tell you where we are" *Jay said kissing her and taking her hand as they headed to the baggage claim grabbing their bags, as they walked out of the airport the driver was waiting for them and helped with their bags. Once they were in the car they buckled up and held hands on the way to the hotel which was lovely they looked out the window at buildings and people walking.* "Jay this is nice I'm glad we can get away from Auradon for a while I can't wait to do all kinds of things in the morning. *Evie said laying her head on his shoulder as they pulled up to the hotel.* 

*The driver helped them get their luggage and they walked inside to the desk and asked for the room Jay had already reserved for them, the desk clerk gave them the key and they headed upstairs to the room unlocking the door and walked in looking around.* "Oh my god Jay this is lovely I want to look around." *Evie said as she walked to the bathroom and saw how big it was, than walked out the doors to the balcony over looking the ocean and gasped than walked in smiling at Jay as she laid next to him.* "Well what do you think of the view." *Jay said to her.* "Jay the view is lovely and I would love to walk the beach in the morning but not to early." *Evie said.*

*The next day it was 9 in the morning, time for Evie and Jay to grab some breakfast at the hotel and than go for a walk on the beach, Evie already with her bikini on and grabbing sunscreen and made sure she had everything also to take pictures to show Mal and Carlos.* "Jay this is turning into the best day ever I can't wait to walk the beach and get some things for Mal, Dude and Carlos and just show them our time together" *Evie said.* "Well I'm glad you do Evie were gonna have the best time ever." *Jay said as they were eating breakfast.*

*Evie and Jay finished and headed out to the beach hand in hand taking pictures of the water, the sunrise and whatever they could find, Evie texted Mal.* "M, having a good time sending pictures to you and will see you and Carlos in 2 weeks love and miss you" *Evie hit send as she and Jay continued to walk the beach smelling the salty air and feeling the nice breeze.* "Jay can we go check out shops and get some things I can use to make outfits, than grab lunch" *Evie said to him taking his hand again.* "Of course your fashion is always amazing you have such an amazing gift plus we can check out the carnival tonight" *Jay said kissing her as they walked to the shops.*

*Jay and Evie stopped for lunch on the way back to the hotel, and just hung out the rest of the day relaxing and watching TV.* "Jay this was a great vacation I loved it and I love you" *Evie said kissing him.* "Your welcome Evie, I have one more surprise for you and when we get back we'll tell Mal and Carlos since I do miss hanging out with them like we used to back on the Isle." *Jay said getting on one knee and showing Evie a friendship, engagement ring.* "Jay it's beautiful I love it and I love you" *Evie said kissing him as he slid the ring on her finger.* 

*That night Evie and Jay packed suitcases and slept they were heading back to Auradon after a 2 week vacation and slept through the night. The next morning they awoke and went to turn in the key and head to the car to go to the airport, they went through security and then boarded their flight.* "M, were on our way home can't wait to see you and Carlos and Jay got me a friendship/engagement ring love ya see you soon" *Evie hit send as she laid back laying her head on his shoulder.* "I love you so much Jay thank you for the vacation and ring." *Evie said kissing him.* "Love you to Evie so much and we'll spend all our time together." *Jay said as the plane took off.*

*Once they reached the airport they grabbed their luggage and went to the limo and drove back to Auradon Prep, Mal and Carlos were waiting for them and hugged each other.* "Missed you both and welcome back." *Carlos said hugging Evie and giving Jay a chest bump.* "Mal, look at this beautiful ring, Jay has good taste and I brought gifts." *Evie said handing Mal hers, than Carlos his as well as Dude's and than Jay.* "Thanks E, glad your back we need to hangout and just spend time chatting" *Mal said* "Jay how bout a round of video games while the girls catch up" *Carlos said as he and Jay ran to the dorm to play video games, while Mal and Evie caught up and chatted.*


End file.
